


Fappy New Year

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The J2 Christmas Anthology [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Matchmaking, New Year's Eve, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Jensen doesn't want to be set up with his best friend Lucas' model acquaintance, Jared. Lucas couldn't give shit about what Jensen wants and does it any way, beginning by sending his friend some rather delicious naked modeling shots of Jared. Jensen doesn't hate them.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The J2 Christmas Anthology [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036215
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Fappy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> 'Fappy New Year' is the final story of The J2 Christmas Anthology, a series of twelve festive short stories for the holiday season!
> 
> I have tried to cover as many tropes, kinks, tag preferences in this series as I can, so I hope there will be something for everyone!
> 
> So that's it! Thank you so much to everyone who has stopped by to read The Christmas Anthology, I hope that there was something for all tastes or if you read them all, you're a star! 
> 
> Thank you to those of you who left kudos and to the loquacious amongst you who left lovely comments, they and the kudos and your time mean so much to me. 
> 
> After a hellish year for us all, I hope these twelve very different short stories featuring our beloved J2 put a little sparkle into your day! 
> 
> Happy New Year to one and all. Stevie x

_Jensen_

The beauty of owning his own business meant time off during the holidays for Jensen. Time to do the rounds of visiting his parents, his brother and a few choice friends. Christmas also meant he had plenty of time for a few no-strings festive holiday hook ups too but not this year. No. Men had fallen out of favor for Jensen who had inadvertently stuck his dick in crazy one too many times and at thirty-eight maybe it was time to finally settle down; to find Mr. Right and maybe get a dog or two along the way. Jensen wasn’t in any hurry to do that though, quite enjoying single life and leaving his options wide open to chance. Lucas however, Jensen’s best buddy in the whole world and former FWB wasn’t happy in seeing Jensen on the shelf like the cheeky seasonal elf and wouldn’t let up offering suggestions and attempting to set Jensen up on blind dates. Lucas was a make-up artist, quite the juxtaposition to Jensen’s work as the boss of his own construction company. And Jensen got his hands dirty on the job too. Hm, dreamy. Anyway, because Lucas was a make-up artist he had access to a great deal of what he referred to as ‘pretties’.

“I hate to see you alone, especially during the holidays.” Lucas pouted. 

“I’m not alone, am I? I’m seeing my family who I love and it’s Christmas Eve, which I’m spending with you.” Jensen frowned.

“Yes, but it’s not the same. You need a man, Jen. You’re almost forty.” Lucas said pointedly and as if forty for Jensen Ackles was a bad thing.

“Your point being?”

“You’re getting old, honey.” Lucas pulled his head back and kissed his teeth. “Not that it makes a scrap of difference with you. You get hotter by the minute.”

“Don’t let River hear you say that.” Jensen smirked, referring to Lucas’ long suffering boyfriend who was flying back from Europe to be with his love for the holidays.

“I can say what I like. You’re hot, sexy and handsome as fuck.”

“That’s sweet but buttering me up isn’t going to help your cause.”

“No, you’re a stubborn ass.” Lucas sighed dramatically then gasped as if theater was in his blood. “Oh, my God. I actually have the perfect guy for you. I can’t believe I didn’t think of him!” He trilled.

“Have you been listening to a single word I’ve been saying?” Jensen groaned, throwing his head back against the couch. 

“Yes, well, no. But this guy, he’s a newbie model. Do you still like ‘em young, you old perv?” Lucas smirked, patting himself down for his phone which he could not locate.

“I like younger guys, yes. But really, not interested.”

“Fuck sake, I left my phone at home so I can’t show you pics. I’ll send some, he’s so fucking pretty, Jen.”

“Lucas.” Jensen said in a deep tone of warning but his protests were in vain.

“He’s twenty-one and really tall, like taller than you but he’s got a girls face and his cock, my God. It’s like a third leg.” Lucas snorted.

“Okay, so you’re just describing a human being who sounds like he's been drawn by a child.” Jensen laughed. “A pretty man, six foot plus with a cock the size of one of his legs.”

“His eyes change color too.” Lucas nodded, not getting the joke.

“Lovely, so a demon then? A shape-shifting demon with a woman’s face, abnormally large penis and seven foot tall? Great, give me his number.” Jensen snarked then frowned. “Hang on, how do you know he’s packing a big cock? I’m not doing your sloppy seconds again, Lu.”

“He’s a model, dummy. Jared does really classy nude stuff. You know, all low lighting and black and white. Very nice. Do you really want me to get you his number?”

“No. Not at all.”

“I’ll send you some pics when I get home.”

“No.”

“I will.”

“Won’t look at them.”

“You will. And you’ll thank me.” 

With all the hubbub of Christmas, Lucas forgot to send Jensen the pictures of the mysterious Jared and his large penis, and Jensen forgot that he was lined up to receive them but two days after Christmas Day while Jensen was at home recovering from too much booze and food, Lucas dumped a dozen photographs in Jensen’s messages with no written words of context. Jensen opened up his phone and frowned to himself, he could see before tapping the pictures that they were clearly some kind of porn which lead Jensen to ask one vital question.

Jensen **Lu, why the hell are you sending me porn??? We talked about this**

Lucas **Not porn, honey. Jared, that guy I told you about. Enjoy!**

Jensen wasn’t in the mood for an argument but he opened the images regardless, settling back on his couch as the first one filled the entire screen of his phone.

“Wow.” Jensen muttered, clearing his throat and absently shifting his ass into the soft pillows of his couch. He thumbed through the pictures, each one just as Lucas had described; very moody, black and white, classy but extremely graphic. “Jesus.” Jensen whispered, focusing solely on one particular image whereby Jared was looking straight down the lens of the camera with an expression that could only be described as looking like he was on the verge of spilling his load. Jensen rubbed his forehead and slowly went through the motions of shutting the data and Wi-Fi down on his phone. He flicked idly back and forth through the pictures, eyes scanning the smooth naked expanse of body on display, the pretty elfin face and that dick. God, it was perfect. So perfect, too perfect but just the right of amount of perfect for Jensen to lever his cock out from inside his sweatpants which was semi-hard with interest. He gave it a long, languid stroke as he slid down in the couch and his feral mind took over. Jensen grunted lowly as he jerked off, nothing fancy, just a standard tug as he held his phone against the seat of the couch and blinked down at the pictures of the twenty-one year old model, spread out and erect on a made-to-look-messy bed.

“Oh God.” Jensen grunted, palm slapping against the shaft of his lovely, thick cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” He muttered, his voice going up an octave with every uttered ‘fuck’ until he was coming and clamping his hand over the head to stop from making a mess. Post-nut clarity is a wonderful thing, and once Jensen had come down, he glanced at his phone then shoved it under a pillow as if attempting to hide the evidence. “I am _never_ telling Lucas about that. But then, why would I? When have I ever told anyone ‘Hey, I masturbated last night, it was great’, and now I’m talking to myself. Perhaps I _do_ need to find a boyfriend.” Jensen rolled his eyes at himself then pulled a face of disgust at the ‘come-y’ hand locked over his softening dick. He got up from the couch and waddled, ever so sexily to the bathroom as his wonderfully curved thighs expertly held up his sweatpants.

_Jared_

It was a fucking joke having to work during Christmas and New Year but as Jared’s agent had told him ‘ _When you’re starting out, you take what work you’re offered and you don’t behave like a little bitch about it. There is no time off to build gingerbread houses when you’re a model, love_ ’. Jared had built his gingerbread house days before Christmas, so he was good. But yes, working during ‘holiday purgatory’ sucked but it was extra money and yet another shoot whereby Jared would be disrobing to the world. He didn’t mind, he liked his body and knew others loved it too but Jared did wonder why closed photographic sets had to be quite so cold. 

“Oh God, you’re shivering.” Lucas said, wrapping Jared in a cozy robe as he sat down in the make up chair. “Why have they made you take your clothes off so soon?”

“Clothing marks on my skin.” Jared sighed. “And the photographer wants stiff nipples.” He said casually.

“Slave drivers.” Lucas whispered as he read through Jared’s make-up requirements. Jared giggled and pulled his legs up, tucking what he could of his lovely long pins inside the robe.  
“Right so they want your hair gelled back. Gelled? What is this, the fucking eighties?” He snorted.

“I just do as I’m told.” Jared shrugged.

“Did you have a nice Christmas, sweetie?” Lucas said, taking a brush to Jared’s almost shoulder length hair.

“Yah, it was okay. I stayed at my Mom’s place then I saw my Dad the day after, blah blah blah.” 

“Still no boyfriend?”

“Since the last time I saw you a week ago, Lucas?” Jared smirked. “No. Still no boyfriend. My last one was an older guy but he was married. To a woman.”

“I remember you telling me. Ouch.” Lucas winced, dragging Jared’s hair back with the brush and admiring his pretty face in the mirror. “Pretty boy.” He hummed. “You know, I have a friend. He’s my best friend actually. You two would look great together.”

“Oh?” Jared’s interest piqued immediately, less inclined to deny Lucas and his matchmaking skills like Jensen always had been.

“Uh huh.” Lucas nodded. “You like older guys, you say?”

“Hm, I love a daddy.” Jared giggled, twirling a hair scrunchie around one finger.

“Well, Jensen is thirty-eight but he’s hot. I swear to God, the best looking guy I know.”

“Go on.” Jared grinned.

“He owns his own construction business.”

“Ooo, sexy.”

“Right?” Lucas grinned. “Green eyes, dirty blonde hair, six foot one, body to die for. Trust. He’s a God.”

“Almost sounds too good to be true?” Jared said wryly, jumping as the scrunchie pinged from his fingers and flew across the room.

“I said trust. I’ll send you some pics, sweetie.”

“Okay, thank you.” Jared chuckled, looking at his face in the mirror as Lucas slapped on a handful of gel. “I haven’t gotten laid in a month, I could use hooking up.”

Jared’s modest little apartment was pokey but nice, and more than anything it was his own. His parents hadn’t been too pleased with his decision to forgo college in favor of becoming a model, no one wanted a career with a shelf-life but Jared was beyond beautiful and already in quite a lot of demand. The point was, he was doing okay, slowly earning enough to put a bit aside and carve out a career forged by himself. Jared was quietly proud of himself. Jared’s cat Violet, named after his favorite drag queen ever, Violet Chachki was curling around his legs the moment Jared walked into his apartment and just as his phone lit up with photo messages from Lucas. Jared’s phone took a back seat while he gave Violet some love and her dinner then took a shower to wash off the make-up and copious amounts of gooey hair gel. Refreshed, Jared made himself a cup of tea and large bowl of spicy noodles then curled up on the couch; clean, warm and ready to find out about the sexy construction worker whose pictures lurked on Jared’s phone.  
One mouthful, that was all Jared managed of his noodles as he opened the pictures on his phone, he barely managed to swallow them as he scrolled through the images of what was possibly the best looking man Jared had ever seen. The guy was tan, standing on a beach with a drink in his hand and wearing a pair of tiny white shorts which were wet through. Jared could see _everything_.

Jared **Are you trolling me? Is that an actual guy you know?**

Lucas **I swear to God, Jensen is my best friend!**

Lucas then proceeded to send Jared a photograph of he and Jensen together on the same holiday.

Jared **I can’t believe he’s single**

Lucas **He’s just had some bad experiences, that’s all. There’s nothing wrong with him, I promise. He’s a really a nice guy**

Jared **’kay**

Jared was still convinced that he was a part of some elaborate prank but the noodles were set aside to go cold while Jared studied the photographs.

“Well, hello Jensen.” Jared hummed, pinching his phone screen to get a closer look at Jensen’s dick. It was just a suggestion of flesh under the wet fabric but was enough to get Jared’s juices flowing. With a flick of his floaty robe as Jared stood up, he walked quietly to his bedroom and shut door, leaving Violet asleep on the couch. Jared set the phone up on his nightstand and laid back on the bed, pulling his robe open and sighing as he dragged a hand down the length of his dick, eyes focused on Jensen’s gorgeous body. Jared’s imagination went rampant as he stroked his cock, taking his time as thoughts of Jensen bedding him hard and deep made his dick pulse and weep against his hand.

“Oh God, yes Daddy.” Jared muttered, using his entire body to pleasure himself, pulling the belt off his robe and pushing his naked body out until he was writhing on his bed, moaning softly and slowly bucking into his hand. “Fuck me, Daddy.” He whispered, slowly losing his mind as he pulled hard on his cock, lifting his ass from the bed and coming over his chest. Jared laid in bed for a few moments, languishing in post-orgasmic bliss, still turned on and muttering to himself until he nodded off right where he was.

_Jensen_

“You did what?” Jensen groaned, during a lunch ‘date’ with Lucas who was smirking to himself as he shoved a forkful of Cobb salad into his mouth.

“I sent Jared some piccies of you.” Lucas grinned.

“Yes, I heard that bit but why in God’s name those ones. I did not know that those shorts were see-through and you swore to me that you had deleted the pictures.” Jensen groaned, resting his forehead on the table.

“I lied. I’m going to Hell anyways.”

“That doesn’t give you a free pass to send some stranger photographs of me with my dick out.”

“If it’s any consolation, Jared loved them. He thought I was trolling you because you’re so gorgeous.” Lucas laughed.

“Not cool.” Jensen said seriously. “Delete them. Please.”

“Fine.”

“No, I mean now. I want to see you delete them.”

“Alright, Jesus. Calm down.” Lucas pursed his lips because he did fee a bit bad about it and took out his phone. “What did you think of Jared?” He said, turning the screen to face Jensen as he deleted the offending images.

“Nice.”

“Nice?” Lucas snorted. “Is that all I’m getting?”

“After this-” Jensen gestured at Lucas’ phone. “-debacle, yes. That’s all you’re getting.”

“I’m sorry.” Lucas mumbled which made Jensen smirk. “Are you still coming to my New Year bash?” He pouted.

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jensen grinned.

_Jared_

Lucas **So, what did you think of the delectable Mr. Jensen then? Lol**

Jared **Omg. He’s gorgeous! So hot, and I cannot believe he went on the beach in those naughty shorts!**

Lucas **See, I told you he was hot and very real. And right? Everyone told him we could all see his dick but he didn’t care**

Jared **Mmm, sexy!**

Lucas **Are you still coming to my New Year party, sweetie?**

Jared **I wouldn’t miss it for the world!**

_New Year’s Eve_

Lucas’ parties were incredible but his New Years bash was the stuff of legend. An inheritance had paid for his swanky pad and bought with parties and entertaining in mind. The rooms were vast and the ceilings high, the pool on the veranda looked out over the SoCal valley and there were more than enough bedrooms for ‘party fucking’ which happened more often than not at his soirees. Lucas wanted everyone to have, fun, fun, fun and was always more than happy to accommodate every need and whim of his guests. The place was heaving with models, arty types, old friends from college, the odd open-minded family member and everyone in between when Jensen arrived, looking hot in a pair of gray skinny jeans, low-cut tee and smart/casual jacket. Jensen turned heads, of course but his modesty never allowed him to notice because Lucas’ parties were all about the copious amounts of booze.

“Jensen, honey!” Lucas screamed as he caught sight of his best friend attempting to infiltrate the party in a more low key manner.

“Hello, Lu.” Jensen grinned, receiving affectionate continental kisses from Lucas who was already quite drunk.

"It’s party time!” He trilled, spinning on the spot and trying to get Jensen to spin with him.

“I’m really sober!” Jensen yelled with a grin over the slow beat of Lana Del Ray’s ‘Video Games’.

“Well, go get yourself a drinky, honey.” Lucas grinned back.  
“Fuck, I need to go say hi to my cousin, I don’t know _why_ I invited him, poor boy looks terrified.”

“Go on then, we’ll catch up later.” Jensen nodded, turning to watch Lucas bound over to a scared looking young man who looked incredibly out of place. Jensen laughed and shook his head before heading toward the bar, saying hi and nodding at people as he passed them by. “I need a drink.” He muttered to himself, reaching across the table for a bottle of Black Forest liqueur just as someone else did.

“Oh God, sorry.” 

“That’s okay, I-” Jensen turned to look at the person next to him. “-Jared.”

“Jensen?”

“You know my name.” They both said at the exact time. And then. “Yes.”

“Oh wow, Lucas didn’t say you were coming.” Jensen blinked.

“Yah, he didn’t say you were either but I kind of assumed it since you’re so close.”

“I always come here, every year.” Jensen nodded. “Wow.” And then it all came back. The photographs, the erection, the subsequent act Jensen indulged himself in to rid himself of said erection. 

“Wow indeed.” Jared licked his lips and cocked his head to one side, casting his eyes over Jensen’s body and settling on the cock area. Why not.

“This is awkward.” Jensen said, because all the other one million odd words in the English language were suddenly lost on him.

“Are you disappointed seeing me in the flesh?” Jared pouted playfully.

“No.” Jensen said on a deep exhale. “Not at all.” He licked his lips and looked at Jared with utter lust in his eyes because Jesus fuck, Jared was beyond beautiful. “Drink?”

“Yah, please. I was going for that weird liqueur.”

“Me too.” Jensen grinned, grabbing up the bottle and reading the label.

“Fuck, you’re so handsome.” Jared muttered.

“I can hear you.” Jensen smirked, eyes still cast down.

“You were meant to. Fuck, though.” Jared breathed.

“Later.” Jensen said quietly and casually which made Jared gasp loudly. “So this is some kind of chocolate and cherry concoction. I don’t know where he gets half of these weird drinks from.”

“Does Lucas really do this every year?” Jared said, setting two small glasses in front of Jensen on the table as the bottle was opened.

“Yep. Ever year. Every Fourth of July, every birthday.” Jensen chuckled, pouring the liqueur into the glasses and could feel Jared staring at him. 

“You didn’t have a beard in the photographs Lucas sent me.” Jared said, stroking Jensen’s cheeks, fingers dipping into his neatly trimmed beard. “You did have a cock though.” He giggled.

“Yes, I was unaware those pictures still existed.” Jensen said tightly. “I made him delete them.”

“I still have them on my phone.” Jared said, taking the glass Jensen was offering him.

“I still have yours.” Jensen said deeply. “Which definitely had cock too.”

“Did you like?” Jared hummed, sipping on his drink, eyes widening at the taste.

“I did.” Jensen nodded, not giving much away at all.

“Shall we sit outside?”

“Okay.”

“And bring that bottle, this stuff is amazing.” Jared beamed. 

“It’s not bad.” Jensen lied, not a fan of how sweet the liqueur was so grabbed a bottle of Jack for himself. Jared walked ahead of him and fuck, it was like he was on springs; hips swaying in a pair of low-slung tight jeans which cupped his tiny but perfect ass. Jensen was mesmerized.

“So, we have been played.” Jared said, sitting down on a cool white couch on the veranda and away from the noise inside.

“So it would seem. Lucas has been trying to set me up with someone for a long time, but I kept telling him no.” Jensen said, setting the bottles on the table in front of them and then leaning back on the couch for a better view of Jared. “I’m glad he ignored me.”

“Yah?”

“God yes.” Jensen said, downing the chocolate/cherry drink just to get rid of it. “You are _very_ sexy. Just my type.”

“Young?” Jared smirked.

“How old are you again?”

“I was twenty one in July.”

“I see.” Jensen chuckled deeply. “Nice.”

“And you’re thirty-eight?”

“Yep, thirty-nine in March. Forty next year.” Jensen said, pulling a face.

“Hm, older but not creepy old. I like it.” 

“I’m not old enough to be your Dad.” Jensen laughed.

“No, but you _are_ old enough to be my ‘Daddy’ though.” Jared hummed, pulling out every trick in the book and circling a finger around the rim of his glass.

“If you want me to be, yes.”

“Fuck.” Jared rolled his eyes and sank down into the couch. “I wanna do the whole getting-to-know you thing because you are definitely boyfriend material-”

“I see.” Jensen grinned, unscrewing the bottle of Jack.

“-but all this-” Jared said, gesturing at Jensen’s body, face, his everything. “-is just making me want to just go for broke and sit on your face.”

“I like that.” Jensen nodded, keeping his cool externally. “I like a boy who speaks his mind. I can’t stand suggestion. You want me to fuck you? Tell me you want me to fuck you.” He said, merely verbalizing his desires.

“I want you to fuck me.” Jared breathed then slid along the couch, pressing himself against Jensen’s body. “I jerked off to your pictures and called you ‘Daddy’.” He whispered.

“I fucked my fist on my couch after looking at yours.” Jensen said casually, leaning back against the cushions. Jared was not backward in coming forward and Jensen loved it. Not that he was lazy when it came to hitting on guys himself but there was just something inherently sexy about being hit on in such an obvious way. Jensen liked boys who knew what they wanted; no teasing, no fucking around, just right in for the kill.

“Did you?”

“Hm.” Jensen nodded, brushing Jared’s hair back over his shoulder with the tip of his finger. “I did. I couldn’t resist it. That beautiful body on display, those long legs that I imagined wrapped around my head.” He inhaled.

“Fuck, Jensen. I can't believe we both jerked off to each others pictures.” Jared said breathily, wrapping one of those long legs over Jensen’s thighs. 

"No, me neither." Jensen smirked, eyeing Jared's thigh. 

“The good boy in me wants to ask you where you grew up, what your first pet was and how you like your eggs in the morning.” He grinned, moaning softly before burying his face under Jensen’s jaw and mouthing over his neck.

“I grew up in Dallas, I had a dog and uh, scrambled but eaten off your ass.” Jensen groaned, eyes fluttering closed but not enough to notice Lucas from the patio doors, grinning manically and throwing his friend a double-thumbs up. Jensen flipped him off with a smirk. 

“God, that’s dirty.” Jared muttered against Jensen’s neck, inhaling his cologne.

“A part of me wants to say ‘let’s get the hell out of here’ but these parties are fun.”

“Please say that.” Jared pouted, pulling away slowly.

“No, I want us to be on the verge of exploding later tonight. Besides, I _do_ want to get to know you better, beautiful.”

“Am I beautiful?” Jared, the model, said softly.

“The most beautiful.” Jensen grinned. “I’m not gonna wait to kiss you though.” He whispered, suddenly serious as he held Jared’s chin gently and grabbed his lips with his own. Jared moaned softly, body moving in waves as he pressed himself against Jensen. They kissed slow and deep, too slow and deep for a first kiss with a relative stranger. Jensen’s cock heaved awake inside the constriction of his pants and pulsed against the fabric. He blindly took Jared’s hand as they kissed and laid it over his burgeoning erection. Jared responded without hesitation, squeezing what he could get a hold of through the denim. Jensen grunted as he licked into Jared’s mouth and deepened the kiss to ‘we shouldn’t be doing this in public’ levels.

“I want it in my mouth.” Jared muttered, tongue flicking over Jensen’s. “I love sucking thick dicks.” 

“Fuck, this was meant to be an innocent kiss.” Jensen groaned, pushing Jared’s hand away from his groin with the heel of his own, a half-hearted effort if ever there was one.

“Then let’s go back to yours.” Jared hummed.

“Later.” Jensen said, frowning at his own decision. “I’m no tease, trust me. I do honestly want to get to know you.”

“But you would be.” Jared whispered, sliding his long fingers inside Jensen’s low-cut shirt and rippling them over his right nipple. “You’d get to know what makes me purr.”

“I would.” Jensen nodded.

“And what makes me beg.”

“Fuck.” Jensen chuckled. “I’m buying Lucas a fruit basket.” 

“Fuck sake, Jensen.” Jared snorted with laughter. “Okay, we’ll stay but don’t expect me to keep my hands off you, baby.”

“I wouldn’t want you to.” Jensen growled, grabbing one of Jared’s thighs and giving it a shake. “You are so sexy, aren’t you?”

“I guess.” 

“Modest too.”

“I’m not modest in the bedroom.”

“Me neither.” Jensen winked, Jared flailed then gave in and helped himself to another glass of liqueur.

The potential new couple got swept away by the party atmosphere as the night went on. Jared was a dreamy dancer and kept himself pressed up against or as near to Jensen as was possible the entire time. Jared was impressed with the rhythm in Jensen’s hips as they danced close, eyes locked together, hands wandering wherever they pleased. The drinks flowed sensibly since neither of them wanted to be so drunk they couldn’t function and the long, passionate kisses in dark corners reminded them to do so. Lucas passed by them every so often, looking way too smug and full of glee for Jensen’s liking because he knew that if he and Jared lasted the distance, Lucas would never stop talking about how he threw the couple together like a fairy fucking godmother. 

At a little after 11.00PM, Jensen had an idea. The idea stemmed from Jared dancing with his back against Jensen’s body then bending over in half and grinding into his groin. 

“Hey.” Jensen said, grabbing Jared’s hips and bending over his back. “How would you like to see the New Year in at mine with a different sort of bang?” He grinned wickedly.

“Is that your subtle way of telling me you want to bang my brains out?” Jared smirked, slowly pulling himself up to full height and glancing over his shoulder as Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist.

“Yes, I want to fuck you at midnight.”

“You live far from here, baby?” Jared said, still grinding his ass against Jensen’s cock.

“No. Ten minutes.”

“Okay, let’s get out of here. We should say goodbye to Lucas though.” 

“No.” Jensen said, watching his friend from across the room as his boyfriend River, quite publically, went to town on Lucas’ dick. “We really shouldn’t.” He nodded and Jared followed his eye line.

“Oh God, like get a room.” Jared said, looking aghast but oddly fascinated too. “I’ve never seen someone do that in real life before.” He said, cocking his head.

“It’s like watching my brother get it on.” Jensen frowned, clicking his fingers in front of Jared’s face. “Come on, it’s time for us to have some fun.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Jared said, turning to look at Jensen with a soft, submissive pout on his lips. Jensen smirked, taking Jared’s hand and leading him through the throng of party-goers. Jared had been well and truly claimed the moment they met for the first time at the bar and Jensen felt quite smug about it. 

*

The walk home was kind of cute, neither of them said much but they held hands the entire time and stopped every now and then to make out against walls and parked cars, setting an alarm off on one which had them running hand in hand and laughing their heads off until they arrived at Jensen’s gated house.

“Oh, my God. Do you live here?”

“No, I’m breaking in.” Jensen said flatly as he keyed in his security pin. 

“Don’t tease.” Jared whined playfully, slapping Jensen on the arm. “Are you like, rich or something?”

“No, I’m just lucky. I bought this land pretty cheap in auction and I built the house.” Jensen grinned, holding the gate open for Jared. 

“Yah, you’re rich, aren’t you?”

“Comfortable.” Jensen smirked, locking the gate.

“Wow, and I live in a shitty apartment with my cat.”

“So? I like you, baby boy.” Jensen said, pulling Jared in close. “You’re beautiful, ambitious, very very sexy and you know your own mind.”

“God, take me to bed.” Jared whined.

“That’s the plan.” Jensen grinned, giving Jared’s ass a playful slap as they walked into the house. It took all of two seconds after they stepped inside to fall over one another. Clothes were yanked and pulled, hair was tugged, lips were bitten and shoes were kicked off as they stumbled up the stairs, stopping to kiss and remove more clothes until they fell into Jensen’s bedroom. “Nothing fancy, nothing kinky-” He said, dragging a hand over the lights and turning them on. “-just good old fashioned screwing. Okay?”

“Yah, okay.” Jared nodded, standing in front of Jensen and taking off his last item of clothing, a pair of tiny pale blue boxer briefs trimmed with white piping. 

“God, you’re perfect.”

“They Photoshop my beauty marks out.” Jared said a little sadly. 

“I like ‘em.” Jensen said, undressing as he stepped forward, tracing his fingers over Jared’s stomach and the smattering of moles across his skin. “You’re perfect, I mean it.” 

“Thank you.”

“Hm.” Jensen hummed as he stepped out of his boxers, his cock and balls hanging heavy between his legs.

“When you’re naked, can people see your dick and balls from the back?” Jared muttered, eyes cast down as both hands fondled Jensen’s junk.

“Um, okay. Not a soul on earth has ever said that before.” Jensen chuckled deeply.

“Wanna check?” Jared whispered, throwing his eyes toward the bed.

“Okay.” Jensen grinned, dragging a hand over Jared’s hip before taking a slow stroll across his huge bedroom and toward the bed.

“Fuck, you can.” Jared said breathily. “All on display between those delicious thighs.” 

“Well, there you go.” Jensen said, laying back on the bed. “Come on, come here.” He reached out and watched under his lashes as he got _his_ view. Jared climbed onto the end of the bed and crawled up over Jensen’s body, nosing his cock as he passed it before laying over him. They groaned in unison as their naked bodies touched for the first time and Jensen wrapped his entire being around Jared’s body. “Bliss.” He whispered, before glancing at the clock. “Twenty minutes until midnight.”

“Twenty minutes to prep my tiny little ass hole.”

“Oh, it’s tiny and little is it?” Jensen smirked, giving Jared’s ass a light smack then biting his bottom lip as a cheek wobbled against his hand.

“Yah, and your dick is super wide, so lots of lube Daddy, otherwise I’ll cry.” Jared smirked.

“I bet you love it when it’s too tight.” Jensen grinned, popping a middle finger into his mouth, sucking on it and pulling it with a pop. “I bet you’re a bit of a pain queen.” He said, sliding his wet finger down in between Jared’ ass cheeks and wiggling the tip against, a butt plug. “You lying little shit.” Jensen chuckled.

“Well, it’s New Year’s Eve, everyone wants to get laid on New Year. I just wasn’t expecting it to be you, I am so glad it is though.”

“Aren’t you full of surprises?” Jensen grinned, giving the plug a twist which made Jared shudder against his body.

“I can be and to answer your question, only play pain, not actual pain.” Jared smirked.

“I see.” Jensen nodded, kind of relieved because Jared had a face that Jensen never wanted to see pain or hurt or discomfort play out on.

“But all I want right now, is your dick inside me.” Jared said prettily. “Can you do that for me, Daddy?”

“Yes. I think that can be arranged.” Jensen grinned, reaching under his pillow and pulling out lube and a condom. “You weren’t the only one looking to get laid tonight.” He smirked. “I’m glad it’s you.”

Oh God, Jensen’s cock was wide. Jared’s plug had helped in some ways once it had been removed but even with a fuck ton of lube, Jared’s eyes were watering and on the verge of bulging from their sockets. The pair took it super slow and changed position twice until they discovered that Jared seating himself on Jensen’s monster manhood was the only way it could be done with a modicum of comfort for either of them. 

“Half way.” Jensen hissed, quietly pleased there was no foreskin involved as Jared throttled his dick with his ‘tiny and little’ ass hole. 

“I want to keep you.” Jared mumbled as he slowly sunk down on Jensen’s soaked with lube cock, his ass hole finally giving in and allowing access.

“Deal.” Jensen grunted as they both stilled, taking a moment to get used to the tight hold and the wide fill respectively.

“I could die happy like this.” Jared slurred as Jensen finally bottomed out the very second the clock next to his bed ticked over to midnight and outside the air filled the noise of fireworks and people yelling ‘Happy New Year’ from their yards.

“Come here.” Jensen grinned, groaning with pleasure as Jared leaned forward, changing the position of Jensen’s cock inside him. “Happy New Year.” He whispered, lifting his hips a little and pulling them back into the bed.

“Hap-happy New Y-Year.” Jared gasped into Jensen’s open mouth as they worked up to a painfully slow but blissful rhythm together.

“Take it slow, baby boy.” Jensen said deeply, pushing Jared’s hair away from his face. “We’ve got all fucking year.”


End file.
